


Sexy Spanish

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Series: Davekat week 2K15 [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 1, Humanstuck, M/M, Mexican! Kankri, Mexican! Karkat, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hates spanish. He hates the way it sounds and the way it rolls off his boyfriend's tongue so easily.<br/>(No he doesn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Spanish

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Davekat week! The first day is Humanstuck so I decided to use my favorite headcanon for Karkat which is, as the tag says, Mexican! Karkat. I hope ya'll like it.
> 
> (Oh and on a side note, you can hover over the words in spanish so you can see the translation. If you are on mobile the translation will be at the end!)

There was something Dave hated about Karkat. Something that made him pout, frown and cross his arms. Ok to be honest he didn’t really hate it. It was more like it irritated him.

“[¿Entendiste lo que te dije?]()” Karkat said into the phone where Dave presumed he was talking to his brother. 

The problem was that Dave did not understand one fucking word of Spanish and that is why he was so pissed off right now.

How many times had he sat down with both Vantas siblings while they talked in their fluid language while he just sat there looking like an idiot. Kankri would look at him and turn to Karkat making him blush and scream something that Dave knew was something around the lines of “you fucking asshole” only because Dave got called that often.

“[Sí, supongo que Dave igual irá]()” Karkat said as he turned towards Dave. Oh great now what? He was mentioned in a conversation with Kankri and that meant two things; he did something wrong or he was expected to go to some "family dinner". He groaned and let his head fall on the table. Karkat frowned at him but kept talking. 

“Karkat, what’s going on? Am I in trouble? Karkat come on tell me what’s going on, Karkat!” Dave whispered. No, it wasn’t a whisper, more of a very quiet shouting.

“[¡Ah mierda, Dave!]() Would you please shut up?” Karkat rolled his eyes at his interruption and continued to talk on the phone. 

Dave sighed once more but decided to stay silent until Karkat finished talking on the phone so he could find out what was going on. He doodled some sweet bro and hella jeff comics, texted John a couple of times and scheduled a strife match with his bro Dirk while he waited for Karkat to get off the phone. And knowing Kankri, that meant it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

“[Bueno, te veré al rato. Adiós]()” Karkat clicked the phone off a while later and looked over at Dave, “So we have to go to dinner with my brother today. he invited us and is expecting _both_ of us to go”

“No, fuck that. I don’t wanna go to another awkward dinner with your brother. You both just bicker in fluid sexy Spanish. I can’t do anything but stare and try to pick out peoples names” Dave lifts himself of the chair and walked out of the kitchen and towards the couch in the living room.

“I don’t care what you think about- did you just say that we talk _sexy_ Spanish?” He smirked as he pulled at Dave's wrist making him turn around so the blonde was looking down at him. 

“I uh, that’s not the point. The point is that having to go through another dinner without understanding anything is going to suck so I refuse to go” Dave's eyes looked up focusing on anything but Karkat.

“Oh really? So you will stay here all night by yourself playing lousy video games?” Karkat crossed his arms

“Yeah I rather do that” Dave swallowed loudly as Karkat put his hands on his hips and looked at him with a determined face.

“But Dave, I _want_ you to go with me. Kankri invited his boyfriend and I really don’t want to go alone. Please Dave?” Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's neck but the taller boy refused to look down at him.

“Nah I really don’t think that’s a good idea babe. I can’t eat Kankri's food this week because I have uh… plans” He bit his lip and mentally slapped himself. That was the shittiest excuse ever.

“Really? But you love my brothers food. Dave, come on,” Karkat put a finger under his chin and made Dave look at him straight in the eyes, “[Por favor, Dave. Hazlo por mi y te prometo que te lo devolveré]()" Karkat whispered against Dave's lips. He shuddered at the sound of Karkat's voice and felt his face heat up.

“Aw fuck babe, I have no clue what you said but I would do whatever you ask me if you say it like that again” Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and kissed him deeply.

“Ha, fine. I’ll remember that for later” He smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“God fucking dammit. Karkat you never told me Cronus was Kankri's boyfriend!” Dave whispered loudly to Karkat as said boys walked into the kitchen to bring the meal out

“I didn’t know either! He told me he had been going steady with someone so I thought that maybe he and Mituna… He seemed happy so I didn’t really care who it was!” Karkat shrugged as he whispered yelled back at Dave

“The dude hates me, babe. He hates me and Dirk ever since we kicked his ass and the other Ampora's ass in the state tournament” Dave rubbed his forehead remembering the year Dirk and him won the martial arts paired duels. Eridan brushed it off quickly but the older Ampora had held a grudge against both Strider brothers claiming they had cheated in some way.

“Oh come on! It’s been four years since that happened. Just get over it” Karkat rolled his eyes at Dave.

“[ ¿Karkat quisieras decirle a tu novio que deje de observar a mi novio como si estuviese esperando a que lo atacara?]()” Kankri walked out of the kitchen with a tray of fajitas at gave Karkat a look which obviously meant he was slightly irritated 

“[Eh, claro]()” Karkat smiled apologetically at Kankri who went back into the kitchen to bring out more food. He turned over and frowned at Dave, “Stop staring at Cronus. You look like an idiot and my brother has noticed”

“I’m not looking at him or anything! He just freaks me out…” 

“Well I don’t care, just stop it” 

“I need to be on the defense here. Gotta be alert so he won’t strike when I have my back turned”

“[¿Dave, hazlo por mi?]()" he let the words come out like a purr and had the satisfaction to see Dave turn bright red and shuddered once again.

“God dammit Karkat! Fine, but this is the second time you use your sexy Spanish. Third time is gonna cost you, baby.” He looked over at Karkat who blushed and smacked his arm.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Dave come on, let’s go.” Karkat pulled a very inhibited Dave towards the door.

“Nah, nah, nah. I’m talkin’ with my good buddy Cronus over here!” Dave’s slurred words made Karkat smile. Cronus was slumped against Kankri. He seemed to be asleep.

“I think you need to go home, David. Your blood must be filled with alcohol and that is not any good. I suggest you take a big glass of water and leave some pills next to your bed so you can drink them once you wake up. I would also suggest you sleep on your side as to prevent any choking on your own vo-”

“Oh Kankri, always one to vomit words out and make them so fuckin’ hilarious. Karkat your brother is so funny. Such a kidder. We should come here more often, right hun?” Dave's accent slipped out more and more as he talked making Karkat smile.

“Yeah, Dave we’ll do just that. Now say goodbye”

“Goodbye Krankri, Cronkran, croooonkri. Hahaha I gave them a ship name” Dave giggled and Kankri rolled his eyes.

“Goodbye David. Karkat, please take care of him and yourself” He pulled Cronus inside and shut the door behind him.

“I ship you guys so hard!” Dave yelled back at him.

“Dave please! Keep your fucking voice down you shit head” Karkat slapped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth, “Ugh you fucker! Did you just lick my hand?” 

“I don’t understand why you act like that when I’ve licked things that are- mphf!” Karkat slapped his hand on his mouth once more and blushed.

“Dave… Dave.”

“Karkat, Kaaaaarkat. Don’t look at me like that dude. Don’t you dare”

“[Dave, por favor. ¿Harías silencio por favor?]()” Karkat's words rolled out softly and Dave moaned.

“Aw fuck that is so sexy. Fuck, okay. I’ll stop lickin’ your hand and be good. But I expect somethin’ in return.” Karkat smiled and helped him in the car. He leaned over and gave Dave a passionate kiss that left the blonde breathless. 

“Was that enough?” Karkat said as he started the car.

“I think I’m going to have to get another kiss just to be sure” Dave smiled. Karkat rolled his eyes at the tipsy blond.

“[¿Eres un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?]()”

“I kind of know what that means babe,” Dave murmured as his eyes closed, "Even though it's offensive, I still think it's sexy"

“I’m glad you know what it means, asshole.” Karkat smiled as his boyfriend dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

>  **¿Entendiste lo que te dije?:** Did you understand what I said?
> 
>  **Sí, supongo que Dave igual irá:** Yes, I suppose Dave will go as well
> 
>  **¡Ah mierda, Dave!:** Agh shit, Dave!
> 
>  **Bueno, te veré al rato. Adiós:** Well, I'll see you later. Bye.
> 
>  **Por favor, Dave. Hazlo por mi y te prometo que te lo devolveré:** Please, Dave. Do it for me and I promise I'll make it up to you
> 
>  **¿Karkat quisieras decirle a tu novio que deje de observar a mi novio como si estuviese esperando a que lo atacara?:** Karkat would you please mind telling your boyfriend to stop observing my boyfriend like if he was waiting to get attacked?
> 
>  **Yeah, sure:** Eh, claro
> 
>  **¿Dave, hazlo por mi?:** Dave, do it for me?
> 
>  **Dave, por favor. ¿Harías silencio por favor?:** Dave, please. Would you please be silent?
> 
>  **¿Eres un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?:** You’re an idiot. You know that, right?


End file.
